Broken Love
by PenelopePurple12
Summary: Critical Care Centre (CCC) is the biggest hospital in the state where highly skilled Sebastian works as a full time head doctor. After an injury that resulted with a broken leg, a teenage girl is sent there where she meets hired assistances with their own stories, along with a terminal patient, while trying to avoid her possesive ex-boyfriend. Sebastian/OC/slightAlois.
1. Chapter 1

**PP12: _Brand new story everyone!_**

**So this will be my fourth Kuroshitsuji story I will be writing, inspired by an image I saw of Sebastian dressed as a doctor (cue fangirl squeal!) Summary says all. **

**Before you read** **this**:

**The story is set in the modern world. Also Sebastian is not a demon, along with shinigamis or any person with powers etc; they are put as humans for this story. **

**Finally, the reason why I used less description on appearance in my OC is because originally I was planning to make this story into a reader insert fic, but I was kindly reminded that they weren't allowed. So what she looks like is basically up to you, that way you can just replace her name (Honey Fairfax) with _your name _instead.**** The point of this story is to fulfil the desires of readers being the main character.**

**Okay that's all. Please enjoy.**

* * *

There was the sound of an alarm clock continually beeping loudly, forcing the young teenager to open her eyes after sleeping like there was no tomorrow in her warm bed. She gazed at the alarm clock beside her that read 6:00 and lazily slammed her hand on the snooze button. Snuggling in the duvet she tried to ignore her sub-conscious constantly telling her to get up and get ready for the day, but there was no need, because later she heard her mother calling her name from downstairs.

"Honey! It's 6 AM! Get up! Get up!"

She shifted in her bed really not in the mood to go to school; after all, she never enjoyed it. However she heard her mother shouting again and realised she wouldn't give up easily and she slowly rose with a groan. Inhaling she flung the duvet from her body, shivering when the warmth left her instantly and the cold air touched her skin.

"Winter, I hate you so much," she muttered irritably as her bare feet touched the floor. Stretching her arms a yawn escaped her lips and she tiredly walked out of the room after she heard her mother shout the third time. "I'm coming!" she responded as she raced downstairs and greeted her in the kitchen, sitting at the bench table as her mother prepared breakfast.

"Morning Honey," her mother smiled placing a plate of buttered and jammed toast in front of her.

"Morning," she sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Grabbing the toast she left the kitchen and ran back upstairs to her room with the piece of toast compressed within her teeth, ignoring her mother's protests to eat in the kitchen. She sorted out her uniform and laid them out on the bed; a red and grey plaited skirt, a white blouse and red jumper, and underclothes. As she dressed herself she planned in her thoughts about how she could possibly skip a day at school and stay at home in her glorious bed. Begging was out of the question. She thought about pretending to be sick and shrugged her shoulders with satisfaction.

"It's worth a shot," she muttered.

Standing in front of the mirror she gazed at her reflection. How she hated her uniform, it just wasn't her taste. She grabbed a hairbrush and brushed her hair into a side pony-tail and frowned. That hairstyle didn't suit her at all. Sighing she pulled out the hair band and applied a bit of lip gloss before heading downstairs to perform her amazing acting skills.

Her mother was reading a magazine when she entered the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she gave it a go.

"*cough cough* Hi mum," she started in a raspy voice.

"Hello Honey," she replied not taking her eyes off the articles in the magazine.

"I *cough* think I have a *cough* fever." She placed a hand over her mouth and coughed some more until her mother finally lifted her head and looked at her blankly.

"I may not be an actress, but that is the worst acting I have ever seen in my life, and I've seen Mr Sutcliffe," she said raising an eyebrow, "Are you trying to get a day off?"

She widened her eyes. _Wow, she can really see through me, _she thought and tried again.

"*cough* No I'm *cough* serious-"

"Nice try, but you're going to school Honey. Now hurry up or you'll be late for your bus."

_Well that went disastrous, _she grumbled in her thoughts as she returned to her room and swung her bag over her shoulder. She glanced at the tossed duvet on the bed.

"I'll be back my love!" she dramatically called and walked out the room, preparing for six boring hours of boredom. Rushing downstairs she gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek which she returned with a hug.

"Remember, you have your check-up at the hospital this afternoon," she reminded her, "Go there straight after school."

"Kay, fine," she answered and headed outside to meet the chilly winter morning air. Winter was her least favourite season, except for the fact people could stay at home where it was warm.

_So why am I going to school?! _She demanded in her thoughts.

A bus drove down the road and she flagged it down when it approached the stop. She forced a smile for the bus driver but it disappeared when she heard a familiar voice shouting to the top of his lungs.

"Hey Honey! How's my girl?"

She cursed silently when she recognised the voice that belonged to her ex-boyfriend, Alois Trancy, who was sitting at the back waving his arm with a wide smile. Her eyes scanned for an empty seat but to her disappointment all the seats were full and the only free one was the seat Alois sat next to. He patted it with his hand invitingly and she sighed, straightened herself and sat beside him.

"Hi Alois," she greeted politely yet awkwardly.

"Hey, I missed you during the holidays!" Alois smiled shifting closer to her, and she shifted further from him.

"That's nice," she responded with a difficult smile.

"I've been trying to call you but you never answered!" he pouted and she looked apologetically at him.

"Yeah sorry, my phone was broken."

That was a lie, she just blocked him after the two-hundredth call. She knew the reason them two broke up was because of the amount of possessiveness he had towards her. Before that he was a sweet person and his protectiveness was actually cute for a while, but soon it turned into overprotectiveness and he hated anyone who became 'close' with her and even threatened to gauge their eye sockets. Of course she promised to remain friends with him, but as far as she could tell he wasn't willing to remain _just _friends.

"So….how's life?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

Alois sighed, "It's been better."

"Since when?"

"Since we were going out."

Crap. Talk about changing the subject. She cleared her throat and looked away from him.

"Oh yeah, those were….those were-"

"Such good times, I know," Alois interrupted. The bus suddenly came to a stop and she heard one part of her mind yelling 'Run! Run or he'll ask more questions!' but her conscious interfered telling her it would be rude if she left her ex-boyfriend who was clearly excited to see her. She remained in her seat as the students made their way towards the door. She felt a hand clutch hers and Alois smiled brightly at her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked and she noticed that most of the students have left and she stood up.

"Yeah, yeah I did," she answered.

But again, that was a lie.

* * *

**PP12: As always reviews are welcome :) No flames though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PP12: For the fangirls, this is where Doctor Sebastian comes in!**

***squeals and faints***

* * *

She felt a buzz in her pocket and she took out her phone, reading a text from her mother.

**_Go straight to the hospital, k? xx_**

On timing the bell rang loudly and the teacher dismissed the class. In a hurry she bolted from her seat since she was desperate to go to the bathroom, but she jumped in fright when she ran into Alois who embraced her tightly.

"Gotcha!" he shouted.

"Alois!" she exclaimed and wriggled herself free. "Sorry, I can't chat."

"Aw, really?" he frowned, "Cos I was hoping we could go to the park for a few minutes together." He looked to his feet sadly and a pang of guilt hit her, but she clenched her thighs when she remembered her laboured bladder.

"_Really _sorry, maybe next time, gotta go, bye!"

She dashed off into the crowd leaving Alois behind. He watched her leave and narrowed his eyes.

"You won't escape from me," he said darkly, "Not like last time. Now I swear no-one else will have you." He glare at the passing people and disappeared within the sea of students.

After a visit to the restroom she sighed with relief and glanced at the clock on her phone. Only two minutes went by; she thought if only there was a way to skip the check-up as well. Something about hospitals made her uneasy. They were always filled with sick people and the people who work there were terrifying, especially the things that they did. Sighing she exited the school grounds and walked along the path that lead to the hospital. She smiled to herself; this walk was actually quite pleasant. Green canopies arched over her and birds chirruped within them. Taking out her headphones she plugged them in her phone and played her favourite song as she walked to the beat of the music. She wished it could last forever, yet it only lasted no more than a minute, and the canopy cleared the further she walked until she saw an enormous white building in the distance. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"Jeez, it's huge," she gasped. Taking more steps towards it she approached the entry where an overlooking sign above it read:

_CCC (Critical Care Centre)_

_Alright, this is the place. _Taking a deep breath she entered the hospital where she noticed a red-headed receptionist behind a counter wearing humongous spectacles, comically bigger than her own eyes. C_an she even see out of those things? _She headed towards the receptionist with her politest smile.

"Um, excuse me?"

The receptionist looked up and smiled kindly at her.

"Ello miss," she said in a thick cockney accent, "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Honey Farfaix. I have an appointment at three-forty."

"Oh?" The receptionist flicked through a record book and she waited patiently, still wondering how on earth she could see from such ginormous glasses.

"Ah yes! Here you are. You're just in time, yes you are! Just wait at the seats and I'll send him in."

She nodded and approached the several empty seats and chose the one right next to the window. She sat for a few minutes as her stomach churned and her legs trembled nervously, but it all went away once she heard her name being called from across the room.

"Miss Farfaix?"

She slowly rose from her chair and nervously asked, "Yes?"

"Hello, I am Sebastian Michaelis. I will be your doctor starting today."

She gaped without a word as a man dressed in a white coat carrying a clipboard walked towards her with a smile. She noticed the receptionist was blushing madly and staring at him too, until she clumsily fell from her chair. She realised the reason for her actions; the man was gorgeous. His rustic crimson eyes looked straight at hers and his hair made her think of a raven, however what attracted her in the first place was his velvety voice and she didn't realise that she lost focus and she was still frozen in place staring at him.

"Miss? Shall we go?"

She heard that voice again and snapped out of her trance, stuttering nervously.

"Uh…uh, yeah, yeah let's go," she uttered, later wanting to smack herself and wishing she could turn time backwards. _Damnit! I sound like an idiot! Why did he have to look hot?!_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Sebastian looked at her kindly.

"I can tell that you are nervous. You don't need to worry," he said as he lead her out of the waiting room. "I won't take much of your time."

She nodded again and Sebastian led her through a long hall where several rooms were lined up on both sides. As she walked she spotted a man exiting one of them with dark hair and golden eyes behind a pair of spectacles, and he was looking at her. He gave her a little nod and she awkwardly waved back at him. She knew that man but she wondered why he was working as a doctor. The last thing she recalled was that he was working for Alois as some kind of butler. _Is__ Alois sick or something? _She pondered in her thoughts. She remembered his name, Claude Faustus, and she also noticed he was glaring at Sebastian for a little while before turning to a different direction. _Okay…that was a bit weird…._

"We're here now miss," Sebastian informed as he opened the door to one of the rooms, and she slowly stepped inside where she saw a gurney and a couple of shelves with different apparatuses. Sebastian closed the door and took out a pen from his breast pocket.

"Now if you can just sit up there for me please?" he requested, and she was confused for a moment until he pointed at the gurney and she sat on it.

"How old are you Honey?"

"Seventeen," she answered.

"Do you have any allergies or faults at all?"

"No."

"Alright then." Sebastian put down the clipboard and put a stethoscope to his ears. "I'm going to check your pulse now, this may feel a little cold."

"That's fine," she responded. Sebastian placed the end of the stethoscope to her chest and she shivered a bit when the cold surface touched her skin. Her mind went back to the man she saw earlier. She didn't know why but she felt an uncomfortable feeling there was a reason why Claude was working here, and it wasn't because of his qualified skills or simply because he wanted to be a doctor. She also remembered the distant glare towards Sebastian. What was with that? Something wasn't right.

_Do they know each other? _

"Are you alright miss?" Sebastian asked her with a concerned look.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine."

"Is something troubling you in any way?"

"No, really I'm fine," she reassured. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and proceeded with the check-up.

* * *

An hour went by and she left the room with Sebastian following behind, and the two entered the foyer where more people have appeared. There was startled commotion and soon there was the panicked wail of the receptionist who rushed towards Sebastian nearly knocking him over.

"Mister Sebastian!" she cried.

"Mey-Rin, what is going on?" Sebastian demanded calmly as he looked around and spotted a broken table and chairs.

The teenager saw it too.

_Whoa. How did that happen?_

"Aren't these tables made of metal?" she questioned.

"Yes they are," Sebastian answered and turned to Mey-Rin, "It can't be helped. Please order a new set while we clean this up."

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin dashed towards the counter while the teenage girl approached the demolished table and chairs, weaving her way through the bunch of people. She noticed a boy in the corner with bright orange hair and red hair clips, covering his face with his hands and an older man trying to comfort him which turned out wasn't working.

"I'm deeply sorry about this," Sebastian apologised from behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"It's okay, it's not like this was your fault."

She saw the irritation in his look yet it was also distressed as he looked back at the broken furniture, and he watched the crying boy in the corner for a moment before returning a smile at her.

"Well, thank you for your time. I'm pleased to say that according to the results from your check-up you are a healthy young woman, and I believe your next appointment isn't until next month."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you too."

"Have a nice day," he smiled as she walked out of the hospital. When she was outside she received a message from her mother on her phone.

**_How was the check-up? Did it go well? Xx_**

She texted back an affirmation of her health and well-being happily until her phone vibrated again and she widened her eyes when she saw a text from Alois.

**_Hey, we need to talk._**

* * *

**PP12: Reviews? Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?**


	3. Chapter 3

**PP12: WARNING! Injuries may result into reading this chapter...by a blonde creep wearing booty shorts. **

* * *

The next day she read over the message from Alois wondering what he could want. _He probably needs help with homework, _she thought but a part of her was suspicious. As she got on the bus she spotted Alois once again sitting next to an empty seat. He stared out the window and she couldn't tell whether he was either looking lost or gazing at his reflection. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, cleared her throat, and Alois looked at her. He flashed a wide smile.

"Hello!" he beamed.

"Hi," she greeted as she sat with him, "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Alois looked around and closed the space between the two of them.

"Yeah, but not here," he whispered.

She tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

"Well Honey, first of all it's far too noisy in here," he explained and fumbled with his hands, "And y'know I'm not very comfortable talking about this with so many people watching us."

"Okay, so what are you suggesting?" she inquired though she wasn't really sure she wanted to be a part of this at all. Alois grinned.

"How about the music room?" he proposed.

She paused for a moment before answering, "Sounds good."

"Great, meet me there during lunch."

"Okay…" she replied nervously, and just by looking at the wicked glimmer in his light blue eyes, she knew that there was something definitely suspicious about this little 'talk'.

* * *

The school bell rang after a tremendous PE lesson and she was about to grab something sweet from the canteen when she suddenly realised Alois was waiting for her at the music room. With a sigh, she headed over to the music block and spotted him leaning against one of the buildings. As she walked over to him she was interrupted by some teenage boys asking for money, but little did she notice that Alois scowled at them and his glare disappeared once they left her alone.

"Well, I'm here on time," she announced when she approached him, and Alois abruptly grabbed her wrist.

"Follow me." Alois started running for the empty music room pulling her by the arm. His grip was tight and she nearly tripped because he was sprinting so fast.

"Hey! Slow down!" she shouted.

"Okay we're here!" Alois exclaimed, stopping before the door to the music room. For a struck of hope she was certain the door was already locked, however Alois twisted the knob and the door swang open. "Shall we?" he grinned leading her inside.

"Fine," she replied, "But any funny business and I swear to God-"

"Geez Honey, I just want to talk to you, it's not like I'm gonna rape you or anything." He shut the door not taking his eyes off her. She felt her heart thumping against her chest, her mind filled with confusion. He sat at a chair across from her.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure how else I should say this but…." He stuttered and scratched his head. She realised he was just about as nervous as she was about this and decided to take over.

"Alois I-"

"No, let me finish!" he insisted. She remained silent and waited for him to speak, the silence only making the moment more uneasy. But he finally said something, and it shocked her.

"I don't want you seeing other people."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

"You heard what I said," Alois answered flatly.

"But...why?"

"Why?" he retorted, raising his voice a bit, "Don't act like you don't know!"

"I _don't _know," she countered, trying to stay calm against his outburst. Alois ran his fingers through his blonde hair and peered closer to her face.

"You don't get it do you?" he hissed, "Everything was great when you were in my life. I was happy and I tried to make you happy too….but then…."

In anger Alois kicked over the chair he was sitting in. "But then you dumped me and left me all alone! But it's not like you could give a damn! What do I have to do to make you care?!"

"Calm down Alois!" she pleaded, but it didn't help. Standing up, she attempted to calm him but instead he pushed her against the wall with both his hands firmly gripped on her arms. Panic rose within her. "A-Alois?"

"Who's Alois?" he growled, "You don't want anything to do with me, do you?"

"Alois please!" she begged whilst grabbing his shoulders. "Listen to me!"

He released her and folded his arms. "Alright I'll listen, but you have to tell me the truth. Do you or do you not want to go out with me again?"

_Oh my God….no, please no._

"Tell me!" Alois demands. Tears seeped from her eyes and she shook her head. Alois broadened his eyes. "No?"

"It's just-!" she protested when she saw the look of heartbreak in his expression, "You're….you're just not the right one for me. I'm sorry."

Silence filled the music room as Alois stepped away. He clenched his fist.

"Don't be," he gritted his teeth, "Why should a pretty girl like you be sorry? You never did anything. After all it was entirely my fault. Well you know what?"

She gasped when he yanked her arm and she was sent falling to the floor. Slowly she lifted herself up only to be pushed back down by his foot unable to notice Alois was raising a large heavy object above her leg.

"I'M SORRY TOO!"

There was an enormous impact and she screamed in pain. Something was dropped on her leg that felt like a weight weighing ten tonnes plummeted on it and agonising pain rushed throughout her body. She turned her head towards her leg which was underneath a massive amp.

"There, now you can never escape." Alois forcefully lifted her chin with his finger and gazed intensely at her tear-filled eyes. "Poor thing, I never wanted to do this, but once I have something you know I can never let it go."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the pain but it was impossible. She felt multiple feelings; agony, fear, sadness, betrayal, and she thought that she should feel fury though she was too hurt to feel mad. Mostly because she knew it could possibly cost another leg.

"I…I…" she sobbed.

"Huh?" Alois cupped his hand to his ear, "What was that? I can't hear you over your constant whining. You know you sound like a dying puppy whimpering like that."

"It...hurts!"

"Yeah, it does. Now you know how it felt."

Suddenly the bell rang for the start of class. She tried to move but the weight on her leg wasn't letting her escape. Alois sighed and turned to the door.

"I really am sorry about this," he said with fake sorrow in his tone, "However you see, I vowed to always have you, and I succeeded."

"How could you do this?!" she screeched with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Hmm…very good question. I'm still waiting for _your_ answer." Alois took out a key and held it tauntingly between his fingers and her mouth fell open in shock.

"How did you get that?"

Alois rolled his eyes. "How else? I stole it. Well see ya."

"Wait! Alois!"

The door was closed with a loud bang along with the sound of Alois locking the door. She was left alone in the music room with a broken leg and a broken heart. She managed to remove the amp only to see the horrific colour of purple on the skin along with deep marks, and she couldn't move it even a little. Clenching her teeth from the pain, she saw her bag inches away from her. Using her arms she desperately crawled over to it, hissing in agony and she reached for the front pocket, pulling out her phone.

_If I can just call the hospital…_she thought as she dialled on the keypad still traumatized after the event. Trembling she waited for a voice on the other line when suddenly she heard the sound of a woman giving her three options; fire brigade, police, or ambulance.

"Ambulance," she whispered choking on tears. There was a click and a long silence. She waited anxiously until finally she heard someone familiar speaking to you, and because She was so frozen in shock she found it hard to speak back.

"Hello, this is Sebastian Michaelis from Critical Care Centre speaking, how may I help you?"

Her eyes widened. _It's him! _

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

All that came out of her mouth was ragged sobs and whimpers, but it was enough to let him know that she was on the line.

"Can you talk to me? Take deep breaths, it's going to be alright."

His voice was so calm that she instantly believed him and she was able to find the words to say to him.

"H-Hello?" she croaked.

"Yes, I'm right here," he said back to her, "What has happened?"

Bursting with tears she told him the story in stutters and unfinished sentences. He listened to her often reminding her things will be okay whenever she broke down. She mentioned her name as well.

"Oh I see, you are one of my patients," he spoke, "Well that shortens the list I have to ask you then." He chuckled slightly which put a smile on her lips.

"Can you help?" she whimpered.

"Yes, of course, just tell me where you are and we will come get you."

Taking a deep breath she told him the location.

"Alright. Just hang in there for a moment and we shall send an ambulance immediately. While you're at it you should let your parents know of the incident."

"Yes, yes thank you," she nodded and hung up. She glanced at her incapacitated leg and the memory of Alois returned. But instead of feeling upset, she felt rage. He must be insane! How could someone who loved her physically hurt her? She tried not to think of that since help was on the way and soon she'll have the strength to walk up to him and slap him hard across the face.

_You won't get away with this, Alois._


	4. Chapter 4

**PP12: Thank you for the amazing reviews so far! They made me very happy, and now as a reward...MOAR DOCTOR SEBASTIAN! :D and less Alois **

* * *

An ambulance parked at the school gate as the teenager was rushed out on a gurney by two nurses heading towards it. She stared at the sky ignoring the various students around her staring at the scene, and soon she was near the vehicle in a flash. Time seemed to speed up while she was prepared and put in the back of the ambulance before it drove to the hospital, loudly wailing its siren.

The trip was incredibly short and the ambulance arrived at Critical Care Centre. The gurney was rushed into the building earning a few concerned glances, but the teenager didn't notice. She closed her eyes for a moment not wanting to think more about what was happening. Her leg screamed in pain. Her mind was all over the place. The speed of the gurney felt like she was on a rollercoaster as she was pushed along the hall, the lights above her zipping in her view. In a couple of seconds she was sent to the third floor by elevator and she saw Sebastian directing the nurses.

"Doctor Michaelis," one of the assistances behind her called out. Sebastian noticed and excused himself as he walked towards the gurney where she lay, slowly adjusting herself after the traumatic experience. He gazed down at her and he planted a small smile.

"Ah, miss Honey. Hello again."

"Hi…" she murmured feeling a bit better when she saw his fetching face once again. She almost forgot about the aching in her leg for a moment.

"Where should we take her, doctor?"

Sebastian put a finger to his chin as he thought deliberately.

"Since we are exceptionally busy, unfortunately there are a limited amount of free rooms left." He faced her. "May I ask, just how severe is the injury?"

"Well I can't move my leg…" she answered slowly, "Like…at all. And it feels like it's on fire."

"What about room 68? I think that room has an unused bed in there," another assistant suggested.

Sebastian widened his eyes.

"Room 68?"

"It's the only one free, isn't it?"

He paused before answering with a sigh. "It's a risky move, but I suppose he could use a roommate. After all it's only for a couple of days." Sebastian clapped his hands sharply. "Very well, it will do for now. Take her in please."

"Right away."

She was sent zooming down the hall being pushed with such quick speed it felt like she was flying. She passed a row of rooms as one of the people pushing behind her counted them.

"65, 66, 67…"

The gurney stopped in front of a door where the room label read '68'. The teenager couldn't see it since she was facing upwards, but she could hear the sound of the door opening as she was slowly wheeled into the room. Room 68 was fairly big with a huge window and an empty bed alongside another one where a boy slept silently. She managed to get a glimpse of him. His hair was navy blue and he appeared younger than her, and his left eye was covered by a bandage wrapped around his small head. He looked very brittle, so brittle that he was almost like the most delicate vase that could shatter by the faintest touch.

_Poor kid, _she thought while the assistances set her up on her bed and positioned her broken leg so it was straight. Someone else entered the room which was Sebastian, and at that moment the sleeping boy awoke.

"Had a good rest?" Sebastian smiled at him.

"Uhh…." The boy groaned rubbing his uncovered eye, "Why….are there so many people here? What's going on?" He looked around and noticed the girl being fitted on the bed beside him. He bolted upright in shock. "Who is she?!" he demanded.

"Now, now, you mustn't shout. You will strain yourself," Sebastian replied and lied him back down. The boy scowled at him.

"Why is she here?"

"This young woman broke her leg and until it's repaired she needs a room to stay in," Sebastian answered with a smirk at the boy, "I'm sure you will grow fond of her."

"As if!" the boy snapped and Sebastian smirked wider. When most of the assistances left the room she glanced at the enraged patient and thought he was adorable when he was sleeping.

"Give her a chance," Sebastian requested, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"No."

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Oh dear, how unlikely for you to be bashful."

"I'm not bashful!" the boy shouted.

She awkwardly looked at the window knowing clearly this boy didn't want to talk to her. She wasn't very good handling these situations, but she decided a small attempt could at least break the ice.

"Hi there," she smiled giving him a small wave. "I'm Honey, what's your name?"

The boy ignored her and stayed silent.

"Well isn't that nice?" Sebastian smiled, "She wants to make friends with you."

"I don't make friends," the boy grumbled.

_Looks like somebody didn't eat enough chocolate today, _she thought with a pout, _because you my friend are being a bit bitter._

"Alright then," Sebastian sighed, "It seems that I will have to introduce you myself since you are terribly shy at the moment."

The boy glared intensely at his crimson eyes which were filled with amusement.

"Bastard…" he muttered irritably.

"Honey, this is Ciel Phantomhive. He has been here in this hospital for quite a long time, nearly four years now. He had a tragic event that happened when he was young." Sebastian looked at the boy with a sorrowful frown before returning his gaze to her. "Ciel lost an eye during the incident and is now in a terminal state."

Her face lit with shock at the word 'terminal' but Ciel acted like it was no surprise. He stared blankly at the window as Sebastian continued.

"He lost his parents as well," he added sadly, "When he arrived he was terribly thin and he was so frightened he didn't utter a word."

_Oh my God...no parents? Four years in a hospital? That sounds like a nightmare! _

She stared at the boy with pity in her eyes. "You poor boy."

Ciel widened his visible eye with rage which made Sebastian nearly laugh at his action.

"Boy? I'm fifteen years old!"

Her jaw dropped. _Holy crap!_

"But…but how does that make sense? You're so tiny and adorable!"

"I am not!" Ciel barked. Sebastian stifled a chuckle.

"You see, he has a bit of a delay with his growth spurt, in fact you could say it's uncanny."

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped furiously.

She tried her best not to laugh however deep inside she was cackling fits. Something about them two reminded her of two brothers; the oldest providing the wittiest comebacks while the youngest was left with the death stare.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she smiled and Ciel rolled his eye.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Doctor Michaelis? Are you in there?" a woman's voice called.

"Yes, come in," Sebastian responded.

The door slowly opened and in stepped a female doctor who looked mid-twentyish with fiery red hair that reached to her jaw and was wearing red lipstick. She glanced at Ciel and a sad smile crept on her lips.

"My darling boy," she said and walked to his bed, "How are you?"

"Terrific," Ciel muttered sarcastically. The woman stroked his hair and pecked his forehead which surprised the girl. She studied the doctor with a confused look until she looked at her with a beam.

"I see this is the new patient," the woman alleged merrily, "I have high hopes you will be a kind friend to my dear nephew."

"Nephew?" she questioned and Sebastian smiled.

"Allow me to introduce Doctor Angelina Durless, or as people like to call her Madame Red."

_Madame Red, eh? That sounds like a stage-name or something. It suits her actually. _

"She is Ciel's aunt and is the only family member working in the hospital," he explained, "Nevertheless, long before that day occurred she was already employed as a full-time doctor alongside me."

Said woman chuckled. "However I am a bit behind when it comes to professional skills, especially when compared to yours, Sebastian."

He smiled courteously.

"Well I am merely one hell of a doctor after all."

_Yep... _the teenager thought with a smile, _Maybe staying here won't be so horrible after all. _

There was suddenly a faint beeping noise and Madame took out her watch.

"Oh! I have to go!" she exclaimed and she pecked Ciel on the cheek, "I have an appointment to get to. Perhaps I'll come by again when my shift is over."

"Do what you want, see you," Ciel said and received a wave from her aunt before she left the room, flicking her hair as she walked out.

"I'm afraid I will have to excuse myself as well," Sebastian informed, "We have a very tight schedule today. Maybe while I'm gone you two might have a better chance at getting along."

"I doubt that," Ciel said bitterly.

She sighed. At first she thought his stubbornness was quite cute for a while, yet this time it had gotten rather frustrating. Sebastian smirked almost devilishly at him.

"You just wait and see and eventually you will learn that certain people can surprise you." He turned his gaze towards the girl. "Wouldn't you agree Honey?"

"Uh…" she stuttered nervously. "Sure...I guess...once you get to know them."

His grin widened. "Indeed, how interesting."

With that he walked towards the door leaving the two patients in the silence filled room with absolutely no idea what to say to each other. She cleared her throat to ease the silence, and it also attracted Ciel's attention.

_Damnit! Now I have to say something! Way to go instincts!_

"So…" she started off slowly, "Four years huh?"

Ciel didn't say anything and stared at the window. To her his face looked as if every drop of happiness had been drained out of it, and she mostly saw it in his visible sapphire eye. There was hardly a glimmer or any trace of emotion.

"Don't feel like talking?" she asked again. Ciel looked at her insensibly.

"You're lucky," he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why's that?"

Ciel clenched his hand on the blanket. "You're not the one who is about to die here. You still have a family. You're able to have fun, but me? I no longer know how to smile."

"Don't say that."

Ciel widened his eye. "Excuse me?"

"You _do_ know how to smile. Everyone knows how to. Just because all that happened in the past doesn't mean your life has to be miserable."

"Easy for you to say," Ciel gritted his teeth, "You only have a broken leg. That's practically a mosquito bite compared to my state. They stole my dignity."

"Who did?"

"I don't know. But once I get out of here I'll be sure to find them, and when I do I will make them experience the same pain I was given." Ciel gazed at the sky outside the window. "I can never see my parents again, and I'm not even certain that I'll live to see the day the killers will be jailed for their crimes."

She didn't think someone like him could possess such strong hatred, but listening to him made her realise she indeed was extremely lucky.

"I'm really sorry that all happened," she said sympathetically.

Ciel sighed. "Your pride was never stolen, you shouldn't be apologising."

She eyed her plastered leg and soon the memories of Alois waltzed in her mind.

"Trust me," she said. "I've experienced something like that."

* * *

**PP12: Be prepared for crazy and wonderful chaos ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**PP12: Gah! I'm so freaking slow! I feel horrible for making you wait that long. Brain...get cracking will you?**

* * *

Alois sat in the classroom tapping his fingers on the desk, observing the ticking clock that was just seconds away from the end of the day. He knew his ex-girlfriend was already at the hospital judging by the loud siren he heard not too long ago. He looked out the window where he could just see the hospital in the distance and grinned with pleasure at the fact that no-one else figured out it was him who broke her leg. Alois felt a slight pang of guilt when he remembered the look on her face, but immediately shook it off replacing it with the ecstatic joy she would show when he will soon see her. The bell suddenly rang and Alois jolted a little while everyone else arose from their seats and walked out the classroom. Following them, he smirked and pulled out his phone about to text his ex-girlfriend, but an idea came to him and he put it back.

"No. I'll surprise her."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital, the teenage girl grew rather bored gazing at the scenery outside the massive window. She often glanced at Ciel who fell asleep once again, his stubbornness vanished completely and replaced with a burden of cuteness. She smiled as she observed him and after a while she returned her gaze at the window. She expected her parents to come at any minute but was not looking forward dealing with how her mother would react, especially when Ciel would be watching – or Sebastian. That was another thing that glued to her thoughts. A thousand times she told herself not to fall head-over-heels with him, her own doctor. She hoped it was only a silly crush that would go away after a few days. But on the other hand, he would make a much better boyfriend than Alois.

_Alois…_

She dreaded thinking about him, the jerk who broke not only her leg, but her heart as well. Knowing Alois she did expect some form of revenge, but he crossed the line. She wondered if anyone at school found out what he did. But her thoughts were cut short when she heard the door open and in came Sebastian with two adults following him.

"Miss Honey," he smiled, "I believe you have visitors."

She immediately recognised them when one of them gasped and rushed over to her bed, gawking at her leg.

"Hi Mum," she said with a small wave.

"Oh sweetie! Your leg! How on earth did this happen?" her mother cried, waking Ciel from his slumber. He groaned sleepily, noticed the girl's parents, and made a low grumble in his throat. He hated being interrupted from his blissful sleep.

"And who's this little boy?" her mother gushed looking at Ciel who gave her a scowl, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"That's Ciel. And uh, Mum, don't call him that," she warned with a giggle. Sebastian didn't hide his smirk.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" her father asked with concern filled in his voice. She glanced at him and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm okay Dad, I'm still breathing."

Her father laughed at her comment and squeezed her hand. "Then I have nothing to worry about, you're in good care after all," he said, glancing at Sebastian for a moment before widening his lips into a smile. "You'll be out of this hospital and back into school in no time."

"Oh great," she said sarcastically. He chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Get well my little survivor."

Ciel studied the scene before him out of everyone's notice. He watched as her parents surrounded her and whispered comforting nothings to their daughter, and later grabbing a pen and signing their names and messages on her plastered leg. He forgotten the feeling of the warm protection from his own family, and since they passed away, he was determined not to get lured into it. But watching them made his heart shatter. He forbade showing it though. He wanted to remain strong. He didn't need hugs or kisses. He could fend for himself all on his own, even if he was to die.

She embraced her parents with a relaxed smile and felt her shoulder slightly getting soaked from her mother's tears. She hugged her tighter.

"Mum, it's no biggie," she said. Her mother sniffled as she returned the hug.

"You are so strong dear, the most strongest, bravest person in the world," she whispered.

The teenager froze at her words. Looking over at where Ciel lay silently in his bed, her face fell recounting his story that he shared with her a moment ago and she gazed back at her mother with a shrug.

"There are stronger people out there, Mum."

Her mother's eyes welled up before she squeezed her daughter even tighter.

"You are blessed with wonderful parents," Sebastian said with a smile, earning an agreed smile back at him.

"Yes, yes I am," she beamed.

The tightening pain in Ciel's chest struck again as he forced himself not to think of his own parents, which caused a tear fighting to escape his eye. Sebastian went to his side immediately.

"You look distraught Ciel, is something the matter?"

"Close the curtains."

Sebastian looked at him for a moment and Ciel sighed.

"I'm…I'm tired. It would easier to sleep if the curtains were closed, that's all," he finished, trying to keep his voice firm and stable. Sebastian nodded and swung the curtains until they shielded his bed from anyone's view. Ciel closed his eyes and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there anything else?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head. "No, that'll do. Now let me sleep."

The doctor planted a small smile before leaving his bedside and reappearing with the others, unaware of the mourning pain Ciel held in his heart.

* * *

Back in the foyer, two men – an older one and a younger one – were carrying cardboard boxes slowly and carefully across the room. The younger male looked very anxious as he balanced the boxes piled up on top of another, his face fortified.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to do this?" he asked nervously. The older male laughed.

"Of course it is! Carrying boxes can't be that much of a hazard, Finny."

"But…I broke a table," said male muttered sadly. "Remember? Everyone was watching, even Mister Sebastian! I was so humiliated!"

"Cheer up chap," the older male encouraged when he noticed him sob quietly. "It wasn't that bad-"

"They had to order a new one!" Finny cried, nearly tipping over the boxes as he desperately managed to stop them from wobbling. The two failed to notice Sebastian entering the foyer chance upon seeing what they were doing, and he eyed the tremendous height of the stack of boxes Finny was holding. Sighing he approached them.

"What on earth is this I see?" he asked firmly, startling them from the sudden appearance.

"What's it look like?" the older male answered. "We're carrying boxes like you asked."

Sebastian put his hand to his forehead. "Bardroy, it is highly careless of you to have someone carry a load of boxes when they block his entire vision. Think. What if he runs into someone?" Ever so swiftly he took two boxes from Finny's pile and his face was clearly shown, before placing them on Bardroy's pile.

"You are much taller than him, and for the hundredth time we are within a hospital, so please rid of the cigarette."

"Yeah, yeah," Bardroy muttered as Sebastian gave him a warning glare before walking away. He turned his head to Finny with an enthusiastic smile. "Right! Shall we deliver these boxes or what?"

A wide smile grew on Finny's face.

"Yup! Let's go!"

As they exited the foyer however, an all too familiar teenage boy with blonde hair suddenly entered the room, looking very confident as he approached the receptionist. Mey-Rin hung up the phone and adjusted her giant glasses.

"Ello sir, may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi ma'am. I'm Alois Trancy, I'm here to see Honey Fairfax, my girlfriend."

* * *

**PP12: Aaaaaaand I shall leave it there! **

**OMG once again I am SO sorry for not uploading earlier! Grrrr! Me and my slowness! Don't worry, I promise I will get right onto the next chapter. So you don't have to kill me now. Heheh...please? *cowers***


	6. Chapter 6

**PP12: *glances at list of followers* **

**_HOLY CRAP ON STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE! I love you guys! _**

**Special thanks to Unique Pain for her help and support and for coming up with useful ideas for this story ^^ **

**OH! I didn't forget about you lot! Thanks so much for reviewing and all, keep it up! :)**

* * *

"I'm here to see Honey Fairfax, my girlfriend."

Mey-Rin tilted her head slightly to the side before glancing at the clock and back at Alois with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm very sorry sir, but visiting hours are already over."

Alois paused for a moment. He didn't expect that, no, but he was far from thinking of walking out that door without seeing his 'girlfriend' smiling at him –that's what he expected to see. He lowered his head trying to look very upset which caused Mey-Rin to stammer.

"B-But you can come back tomorrow, yes you can!" she stuttered making panic gestures with her hands. Alois sighed deeply.

"I guess but...it's just I've been so worried about her. I was hoping I could comfort her if only for a minute. I wanted to make sure she was okay." He tried to make his tone as pleading as possible, hoping he could fool the receptionist with his act, and it successfully worked.

"Oh my...that is so sweet!" she gushed.

"Mmhm," Alois hummed, "I have to be there for her. She'll be completely alone without me."

Mey-Rin clutched where her heart was. "That is so romantic, it is."

"So can I see her?" he asked innocently whilst tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Well…." Mey-Rin tapped her chin and paused for a moment, and then she smiled understandingly. "For a few minutes I suppose, she's in room 68 on the third level."

Alois smiled. "Thanks ma'am."

Mey-Rin took a bright red flower from a vase beside her. "Why don't you give her this?" she offered, handing the flower to Alois. He nodded as his smile turned into a smirk.

"Yeah, I think I will."

And off he went with a devilish grin along with his devilish scheme plotting in his head.

* * *

The teenager was swept in darkness for a while until she drowsily opened her eyes. It turned out, according to the darkened sky outside the window, that she fell asleep for almost two hours. She could hear someone talking, or sniggering to be correct, followed by an aggravated groan that sounded like Ciel. She raised her arms and made a high-pitched noise as she stretched.

"You sound like a baby dinosaur when you wake up."

Her eyes widened with shock. She recognised that voice. Oh yes she did. When her eyes adjusted she gasped with fright when she saw Alois peering at her face.

"JESUS TAP-DANCING CHRIST!" she exclaimed causing him to jump back like a startled animal, pointing at him with her eyes and jaw wide open. "What are you doing here?!"

"You spoke my mind perfectly," Ciel grumbled, glaring daggers at Alois.

"I'm here to see you of course! Is that such a crime?" he said while ignoring Ciel's annoyed scrutiny. He moved closer to her bed which made her shy away anxiously, not that there was really much escape due to her broken leg.

"What's that?" she questioned when she noticed the flower Alois held in his hand.

He grinned and handed it to her. "For you, my dear."

_My dear?! Why don't you tell me that once you get out of Coo-coo Land!_

"Uh….thanks…." she muttered as she took it.

_Jeez Honey stop being so bloody polite! _She scolded in her thoughts. Alois ogled her plastered leg for a while before breaking out into a happy smile.

"So, how's the hospital been?" he asked cheerily, oblivious of his role which meant comforting her instead of putting on a joyous display in front of his incapacitated 'girlfriend'. The teenager furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah, it's cool, apart from the fact that I can't move my leg and it's numb as hell," she replied with an edge of anger in her tone. She then arched an eyebrow questionably. "Wait, how long have you been here?"

"Well," Ciel spoke undoubtedly, "He told me a ten minute story though actually it felt like more than an hour about how he was your boyfriend, and then he spent the next five minutes pulling my hair." He folded his arms and narrowed his eye. "I don't like him."

"Your roommate's a bit of a sour puss though," Alois huffed, evidently cutting off another anger wire.

"Don't say that like I'm not here!" Ciel shouted.

"But it's true," Alois said shrugging his shoulders, "You get angry over nearly everything, it's like you have a temper disorder."

"You shut your mouth you brat!"

"See? C'mon, tell me you don't see it Honey."

"I'm about to throw something at you if you don't shut up right now!" Ciel threatened. Alois burst into a fit of laughter.

"_You_?!" he laughed, "Don't piss with me here! I get the kitty can bark but face it, you're practically weak against me!"

Ciel's eye twitched.

"What did you call me?"

Alois smirked tauntingly. "What? Weak?"

"No, before that, you called me 'kitty', you bastard."

"Yep. Like it? It suits you well. I mean you can certainly hiss like one. I wonder if you're going to grow out claws."

"Why you!"

Ciel was about to attack Alois with a pillow when he was suddenly stopped by a furious shout.

"ENOUGH!"

Both of them stopped when the teenager yelled, silencing them, especially Alois. She faced him angrily.

"Leave him alone, Alois," she frowned, "You can't just say things like that to people, especially when they are weaker than you! Seriously! You're acting like a playground bully!"

Her sentence surprised both Alois and Ciel.

_Thanks for the helpful assistance, calling me weak, _Ciel thought sardonically.

"And Alois, I am NOT your girlfriend."

Her ex-boyfriend blinked.

"Woooah, wait, what?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Did you just say-"

"You heard me."

She folded her arms keeping her glare and took a breath after her outburst. Alois's mouth opened and closed, his eyes filled with confusion.

"But I thought you were happy."

At this the teenager practically laughed at his statement.

"Alois, _dearie, _look where I am. I'm lying in bed in a freaking hospital with a broken leg that _you _caused. Remember that? It still hurts by the way. And more than that, you still think we're going out! We NEVER went out since then! And I think I made it pretty clear in the music room that I don't want to go out with you again! Get a freaking clue!"

Alois was left speechless as he gawked at his furious ex-girlfriend, except this time he believed that was her title. Ciel also had no words to say.

"Really? Is that…how you really feel?" Alois asked, receiving a firm nod from her. He sighed and gazed out the window seeing her annoyed face in the reflection.

"I suppose I can't change your feelings," he said before his eyes narrowed, almost with determination. "But on the other hand you can't change _my _feelings."

"That's great, can you go now?" Ciel interrupted with a scowl.

"I won't leave until Honey realises she made the wrong decision."

"And how exactly have I made the wrong decision?" The teenage girl pierced her eyes at Alois's like a pair of swords. "In fact I think I made a pretty damn good decision."

"You'll see sweetheart," Alois said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll definitely see once I kick you when my leg heals!"

Alois grinned and looked at Ciel. "See how feisty she is? That's why I chose her, and that's why no-one else will replace her."

Uninterested Ciel didn't respond and instead glanced over at the now more interesting door that suddenly opened. All eyes went on Sebastian who entered the room with a polite smile at Alois.

"Mr Trancy, I'm afraid visiting hours are over now. Please finish up so our patients can rest."

Alois sighed and nodded. "If I must." He turned to the teenager with a smirk and a wink, and a glare towards Ciel, before exiting the room as the eyes of his ex-girlfriend burned with anger at the back of his head. The door shut with a click and Ciel threw his head against the pillow.

"Finally," he breathed, "I thought that idiot would never leave."

"I apologise about that. Normally we don't extend an extra hour, however the fire alarm went off in the foyer so it was only safe that he remained in this room until everything was clear. You both must be tired." He approached Ciel's bed and with a push of a button lowered half of the mattress to a more comfortable position. The boy yawned as Sebastian pulled the blanket over his body, making the teenager smile stupidly at what she saw.

"Aww," she cooed.

"Be quiet," Ciel murmured irritably.

Sebastian smirked as he closed the curtains and walked to the teenager's bed, observing the red flower beside her. He picked it up, holding it delicately between his fingers.

"A rose," he alleged softly, eyeing the prickly thorns on the stems. "I guess that he gave this to you, although it would have been courteous of him if he removed the thorns."

Placing it down, Sebastian repeated the same actions he did with Ciel, naturally causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Is he a close friend of yours?" he asked.

She paused for a moment. "I…I know him," she said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and then an amused smirk crept to his lips. The teenager found she was blushing again and had a feeling he noticed, for the smirk grew wider.

"You know him as whom exactly?"

"I…well…" She sighed. "We used to be…"

"Are you two finished?! I'm trying to get some bloody sleep!"

The two glanced at where the noise came from which was Ciel's bed. Sebastian chuckled and the girl giggled when he did. At the moment she wasn't paying attention to her brain nagging her not to fall for the doctor's charms, because it was downright impossible. With a swift swing, Sebastian pulled the curtains around her bed as she stared at the roof with a tired smile on her face. Her eyes caught Sebastian plucking the rose and smelling the scent from the petals; she couldn't ignore the fact that he looked incredibly dreamy and wondered if he was married. The happy feeling immediately dimmed when she thought of that.

"Perhaps it'd be better if it was in a vase with water in it," he said thoughtfully, "We wouldn't want it to wither, now would we?"

"You can keep it. I don't want it," she said with a yawn and hazily closed her eyes for a few seconds, and after opening them she saw Sebastian near the curtains with the rose tucked in his breast pocket, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her, "It is a lovely flower after all. You should keep it, it can brighten up this room at least, and if I may add it does seem a little discourteous to reject an offer like this."

"Well...I really wouldn't call it an offer."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? It certainly seems like one if you ask me." He then smiled genuinely at her. "Anyway, you should get some sleep. I hope you have pleasant dreams Honey."

She widened her eyes after he disappeared and she heard footsteps heading towards the door, and when the lights flickered off and the door shut gently, she was left in darkness again. However she was also left with a wide smile, possibly the widest smile she had ever smiled before.

* * *

**PP12: Sebby why you so HOT?! ****Leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PP12: Special thanks to _Mermaid Monster _and the rest of you readers for reviewing :) Special guest for this chapter, here's a little hint: Roses are...**

* * *

The sunlight shone through the window of the hospital room, seeping through the gaps of the surrounding curtains of the sleeping teenager. As soon as the light hit her eyelids she awoke without the slightest yawn, stretching her arms and feeling quite refreshed. She looked at her plastered leg with a smile when she saw the written messages from her parents, and smiled even more when she heard a tired groan from Ciel who was waking up.

"Wakey-wakey," she sang happily, causing Ciel to groan louder and with more irritation. The teenager giggled at how adorable he sounded.

"You should sleep for longer periods," she heard him grumble drowsily.

The girl pretended to pout. "Aw, poor little Ciel, and I thought people were so much happier after they slept-"

"Alright, first of all," Ciel groused with clear firmness in his tone, "I am _not _little, and secondly don't think that I am pleased about you being my roommate, because I'm not."

"Oh Ciel!" the teenager cried, throwing her hand to her forehead theatrically, "Why must you wound me with such words?"

He rolled his eye. "You're a lunatic."

"And you're adorable," she beamed, knowing it would annoy him even more. She was startled for a moment when she heard the door unlock and the sound of footsteps treading upon the smooth floor, approaching near her bed. The shielding curtains gave way when they were swung by Sebastian, greeting her with a genuine smile.

"I see you rested well, Honey," he said, causing the girl to become nervous all over again. She noticed how the morning light glowing behind him made the doctor look more radiant and handsome…

_No! Bad Honey! Snap out of it! _

She nodded and returned the smile. Sebastian went in the direction of Ciel's bed and opened the curtains, and instantly was welcomed by a pillow that hurdled at his face. The girl quickly placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Her giggles softened as she observed Sebastian with slight disappointment that he was no longer wearing the rose, but of course, the faint blush upon her face could not go away. She gasped after remembering the previous night and shyly looked at her hands.

"Uh...hey...doctor…"

Sebastian looked at her inquiringly. "Yes?"

"I….I never really got to thank-"

"Bassy! Where are you my dear?"

She jumped with fright once a loud squeal erupted from outside the room. Sebastian sighed with aggravation. Ciel did nothing however a glimmer of irritation was noticeable in his visible eye. The door suddenly burst open so vehemently that it slammed against the wall, possibly leaving a dint, and someone with long flowing red hair entered the room in a very flamboyant manner. He was fully dressed in red; even his glasses were red.

"What a dull room this is," he said, dramatically flicking his hair, "It's so plain and white; it needs a flash of red! And – oh!"

His smile formed into a huge shark-toothed grin when he saw Sebastian.

"Bassy! There you are! I've found you!"

The teenager lifted an eyebrow.

_Bassy? What kind of name is that, a name someone gives to a dog?_

Sebastian moved just in time before the ecstatic bundle of red could leap into his arms, his face meeting the floor instead. The girl glanced at Ciel who just sighed, knowing what was going to come.

"How could you!" the red-haired man whined as he got on his hands and knees. He slowly rose to his feet and looked yearningly at Sebastian with a bruise formed on his face. "I came all this way to get treatment and this is how you greet a woman?"

The teenager grew utterly confused. _Did I hear that correctly or did he just call himself a woman?_

"If I must remind you again," Sebastian replied with an annoyed grimace at him, "There is nothing wrong with you, although there _is_ a mental congress upstairs that would be more than happy to let you join."

"Such a cruel heart you have!" the red-haired man moaned, though rather than an unhappy moan it sounded more like….an aroused moan.

"Though you are so torturously stiff, I simply can't look away from your brooding eyes, my darling! I get shivers every time I see you in that lab coat Bassy!" He leaned closer to his face puckering his lips. "Now how about a kiss?"

"Grell Sutcliff!"

Madame Red shouted his name as she marched through the door and grabbed his arm. "Cease this idiocy and stop bothering the patients before you give them a headache!"

Grell freed himself from her grasp. "I'm not leaving until I get my treatment, especially from my dear Bassy!"

"I'm not _your _anything." Sebastian decided to distract himself by fixing the position of the teenager's bed, whose curiosity was growing much stronger. She leant towards him to whisper.

"Um….who is that? Do you know him?"

Sebastian sighed but forced a smile. "Regrettably yes, he is a frequent visitor, though he has a horrible habit of unnecessarily walking in whenever he wants to."

"So to put it frankly, basically he's a pest," Ciel replied.

Grell made an offended gasp. "How dare you brat! I am nothing but a lover journeying through the tangled labyrinth of love, and Sebastian is my awaiting prince."

"You're joking right?"

Everyone glanced at the teenager, especially Grell. She pointed her finger like an arrow at the man dressed in red.

"You. You're a man, correct?"

Grell widened his eyes.

"Oh please! Don't be absurd!" he exclaimed with what was attempted to be a feminine act, "I am a woman of course, isn't it obvious?"

The teenager at first gave him a puzzled look, but then shrugged.

"Whatever you say, but I was more convinced that you were a melodramatic homosexual," she said matter-of-factly. Grell flicked his hair.

"Hmph! Say that if you wish, but my looks are clearly fit for a female. No-one else can pull it off like I can-"

"Alright, I'll stop you there for a moment," she interrupted, "So yeah, I apologise if this sounds like an insult to you, but if you were trying to make an impersonation of a woman then I'm afraid you have _beyond _failed at that. No offence or anything."

There was a bit of stunned silence. After a couple of quiet seconds, the colour of Grell's face turned into the shade of his hair, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger.

"That witch! She just insulted me!" he screeched preparing to lunge at her until Madame Red hauled him back. The teenager yelped with shock and raised her hands defensively.

"Okay! You're a woman! I'm sorry! I said no offence! Just don't kill me please!"

Grell growled at her with his shark-teeth but Madame Red hit him irately, eyeing him dangerously.

"Stop tormenting the poor girl and let the patients be. You're coming with me."

Before she could drag him out the door, Grell escaped her clutch and became the centre of attention in the centre of the hospital room.

"Never! I shall never leave my sweet Bassy if he is the one to cure me!" he shouted as he modelled ridiculous poses and leapt and twirled across the room. "You see, I have the illness of the mind and the heart!"

"You certainly have the illness of the mind," Sebastian remarked coldly.

"And the only way to cure it is with a passionate kiss! So pay up handsome," Grell grinned, tapping his cheek and batting his eyelids. Sebastian ignored him even though Grell kept nearing closer and closer to him, tediously invading his personal space. Ciel couldn't take any more patience.

"How long is this bloody loon going to be here?" the boy groused.

"Not for much longer," Madame Red answered with a piercing glare at Grell, "If he would kindly stop being an idiot and follow me. _Now._"

With that, she forcefully pulled him away from Sebastian causing a startled squeal to come out of his mouth. Glancing at the doctor and the patients with an apologetic look, she started heading for the door lugging Grell behind her.

"W-wait! What are you doing? I haven't even got my treatment yet!"

"Another word about your so-called 'treatment' and you'll be pulled by your hair!"

"You wouldn't da- Ow! No! Not my beautiful hair! Ow! Oh, farewell my love! I shall return to you someday!"

"Be quiet already."

The teenager watched with a speechless expression as Madame Red yanked Grell's long locks and soon the two in red disappeared from the room. Her jaw fell open and her mind swam in dumbfound.

_What. The. Hell. _

Sebastian though looked relieved that he was gone, and so did Ciel. The teenager figured they knew him well and felt a load of pity for them. Sebastian turned to the flabbergasted girl with a refreshed smile.

"Well then, now that that's over with, perhaps it is a good time we get you out of bed, eh?"

She widened her eyes and later furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Okay, but how exactly is that going to work?"

"With this," the doctor explained as he wheeled in a wheelchair and stopped it beside her bed. "Since you are not quite ready to be equipped with stilts, this will be easier for you to move about until your leg is fully healed."

The teenager gawked at the grey wheelchair that was a couple inches lower from where she was laying, and she looked back at Sebastian with inquisitiveness and yet more confusion in her eyes.

"But how do I get down from here?"

At this Sebastian smirked. The teenager suddenly became nervous when he began unclipping the straps that held the bandaged limb in place, and winced as he cautiously lowered it so both her legs were straight.

"Terribly sorry," he apologised.

"Oh no, it's fine. But one question though… are you gonna…." the girl questioned although she instantly figured out how she was going to be placed on the wheelchair when he removed her blanket and swiftly moved beside her.

"Will you allow me to move you?" Sebastian asked politely.

The teenager felt like she was facing doom because she could not hide her uncompromising blush that formed immediately, and she couldn't easily turn away from him since he had his eyes locked on her like a scope. For a moment she forgot how to speak.

"Honey?"

"Uh- yes! I-I mean, sure! I mean…" she stuttered nervously, releasing an embarrassed sigh. "Go ahead."

Sebastian was silently stunned for a minute, and then he smiled. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her back and he guided his hand beneath her legs. The contact caused millions of butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"Alright, up we go," he said as he cautiously lifted her in his arms and placed her on the wheelchair, adjusting her leg whilst smiling with amusement at her. The girl couldn't deny she was blushing.

_Stupid blush! Go away!_

"My, you seem flustered all of a sudden," he chuckled, causing the girl to widen her eyes in mortification. Her sub-conscious meanwhile constantly kept ordering her to pull it together and stop making such a huge deal about it like some silly romanticist.

_But…he's so…._

"Hey, quit daydreaming, will you?"

The teenager snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ciel speaking.

"I-I wasn't daydreaming!" she stammered trying to look natural as possible, switching her attention to the window. Sebastian checked his watch and stood up.

"We still have time before I am due for another patient," he alleged, "So how about we give that wheelchair a test run around the hospital? You might meet a few people along the way."

The teenager gasped with excitement.

"You mean, like a tour, right?"

He smiled. "Of course. I would be more than happy to escort you myself, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, I don't mind," she responded with at last a successful effort to sound normal; however her mind was busy hollering with happiness and joy.

_Yes! Yes! YES!_

* * *

**PP12: Because everyone loves a tour from Sebastian, right? Hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**PP12: *****mega gasp* 18 followers?! You guys like this stuff? I'm thrilled! *over-the-top determined face* I won't let you down followers! I pledge to make this story epic! Epic I say!**

* * *

As Sebastian wheeled the teenager towards the door, she glanced at Ciel who was eyeing them deviously, although she thought for certain he was secretly pleased that she was leaving the room, giving him the privilege to sleep without her constantly ogling at him like a child looking at a puppy.

"You better not be out long on your little date, Sebastian," Ciel warned.

"Eh?!" the teenager exclaimed. "Oh, Ciel, this isn't a date or anything. He's just being courteous, that's all," she tried to explain hoping that another accursed blush would not form. She heard a chuckle of amusement from Sebastian.

"Shall we go?" the doctor smiled.

"Uh, yeah, okay. See ya Ciel."

She waved at the boy who just simply shooed them off without a single care in the world and the wheelchair started moving towards the open door, the teenager hearing the sound of it shutting behind her. The first thing she spotted was that the level was chock-full with doctors and nurses. In marvel she watched them walking down the hall in both directions, to her looking similar to rushing cars at a road crossing. Sebastian bent so his eyes met hers when she turned to see his kind smile.

"Is there anywhere in particular you would like to start?" he asked considerately. The teenager pondered for a moment and then shrugged.

"Well I don't really know this place very well; I mean that is why we're taking this tour, aren't we?"

Sebastian smiled in agreement. "I suppose you're right. We'll start with the fifth level then."

"Sounds good," she beamed and Sebastian pushed the wheelchair within the busy people and started heading for the elevator at the far end of the antechamber. Out of the teenager's notice, the doctor's eyebrow twitched when suddenly an unwanted presence appeared beside them. It was another doctor, particularly someone with jet hair, glasses….

And a pair of sharp golden eyes.

She also didn't notice the two doctors staring daggers at each other.

"Michaelis," he stated.

"Faustus," Sebastian replied.

_Oh shit. It's Claude. Creepy guy alert!_

However the teenager was more nervous at the silence that grew as they neared the elevator. She waited for one of them to say something. She twiddled her thumbs to distract herself. She faked a cough, but it didn't work.

_Well this is fucking awkward._

Finally Claude spoke.

"You look like a dairy farmer in that outfit," he said bluntly, causing an annoyed smile from Sebastian to form at first, until his face returned back to normal.

"My, how appropriate. You look like a cow."

The epic insult left a massive grin upon the teenager's face and on timing the doors to the elevator slowly opened. The wheelchair seemed to be moving faster as they approached the crowd of people exiting the elevator and by the time they were within it Claude was out of sight. The teenager's eyes scanned for the familiar fellow and spotted him walking away. Her urges got to the best of her and she yelled,

"Apply cold water to burnt area!"

She caught a few glances before the doors closed and she received a light slap on the hand.

"That was quite rude, Honey."

She rolled her eyes with a smug smile. "You just called someone a cow in the most suave way possible, I can say what I want."

The two shared a few seconds staring at each other with a smirk just before there was a loud 'ding' and the doors parted to reveal the fifth level of the hospital. The girl gasped with amazement. The level seemed much more colourful compared to the previous one, with turquoise walls and framed artwork that appeared to be drawn by children displayed in rows along them. Unlike the third level, this room was empty and much quieter. Sebastian wheeled her out of the elevator and guided her through the hallway as she gazed at each colourful artwork.

"Would you like to take a guess of what this level is for?" Sebastian inquired. The teenager didn't answer and looked at more of the artwork with a sad glimmer in her eyes; she didn't feel comfortable about the thought of children being held in a hospital. The idea of it made her think of Ciel. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard loud laughter and clapping from one of the hospital rooms, the door decorated with rainbows and ponies left wide open for them to hear a trumpet playing.

"Ah, look what we have here," Sebastian smiled as he moved her closer to give her a better look. The teenager nearly burst with laughter at what she saw. Inside the hospital room were three triplets, all with purple hair and wearing ridiculous clown make-up on their faces, performing for a little girl who bounced up and down on her bed with an ecstatic smile spreading to her cheeks. One of the triplets was juggling four…five…or six juggling balls with incredible skill. The second performer was balancing with one foot on a giant ball with his arms open, and finally the third triplet was placed in the middle of the three playing the trumpet in upbeat tunes. What made her laugh were their neutral faces and unrealistic in-synch motions, and though she would normally question why they weren't smiling, she couldn't complain if the little girl was enjoying the show.

"Who are they?" the teenager asked, her voice filled with astonishment.

"The triplets, one of the entertainers for the theatre group," Sebastian answered, "At least, one of the talented."

The girl raised a brow. "There's a theatre group?" she questioned.

"Yes. You see, the performers put on acts for the sick children in this hospital. This would be their third year by now."

Her face lit with excitement. "You gotta show me!"

Sebastian smirked at her with amusement.

"Patience," he grinned, "You will meet them; I'm sure the theatre group will be thrilled to meet you, with the amount of enthusiasm you have."

She blushed slightly and giggled.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her. "Shall we move on?"

"Sure," she beamed, nodding.

* * *

After the two left the enjoyable performance in the hospital room, they spent the next few minutes strolling through the countless corridors that appeared a lot like an art gallery as the teenager gazed at more paintings that exhibited on the walls.

"I see you are taking interest in the artwork," Sebastian said with a genuine smile, "Most of these paintings were by the children themselves. Like this one." He pointed at a framed painting of different sized handprints in bright colours shaped to look like a rainbow. With a sentimental smile, the teenager thought that although it looked of something from kindergarten, to her it was truly a work of art. It was in her case, cute.

"It's adorable," she smiled.

"Quite," the doctor agreed.

"So where is this theatre group anyway?"

"Just around the corner," Sebastian answered as they turned left at a junction and stopped in front of a steel door with a label that read _Storage Room_. The teenager glanced at Sebastian with a surprised look. "Wouldn't a storage room be a bit crowded?"

"Oh no," Sebastian smirked, pushing the handle and opening the door, "This is no longer a storage room anymore. As you can see…"

_Holy mother of crap!_

The doctor was right. Inside the room looked nothing like a regular storage room since the luggage and equipment were completely out of site and replaced with a massive stage placed in the centre. Vast red curtains hung from the ceiling and rows upon rows of seats were fitted. She looked up and noticed the area was even fitted with stage lights, shining upon the platform as she was wheeled into the room.

"Impressive, ain't it?"

The enthusiastic voice came from a young man walking towards the teenager with sun-coloured hair on the top while the rest of his hair was a natural black. He wore thick glasses and was flashing a charismatic smile at the teenager.

"Though…I guess it wouldn't really be called a professional set-up. The lights are still buggin' like crazy; we had to get three prepared today."

As if on planned timing the bright spotlight on the stage flickered and went out.

"Oops. Make that four. So who's this pretty bird, eh?" he asked Sebastian, "Is she new?"

"Yes, this here is Honey Fairfax, she arrived here two days ago."

The young man took her hand and pecked it. "Nice to meet you, Honey."

The teenager widened her eyes at his gentlemanly action.

"You too," she said with a smile, "So are you one of the performers?"

He nodded. "The name's Ronald Knox, the next shining star of the theatre!" Ronald paused for a moment, his eyes looking around the place. "Well at least when I get past Sutcliff. He's always hogging the stage, y'know?"

"Ooh MY~!"

The teenager grimaced. _Oh hell…._

The three glanced at the annoying red-head posing on the stage wearing a long red dress and his hair styled into low pigtails embodied with yellow flowers within the locks. The spotlight flashed back on and shone down brightly on him. The teenager suspected Sebastian to be cursing himself silently to have come across _him_ again.

"And just when I thought I wouldn't see you again for the day, I find you here Bassy, crawling back to me!" he announced dramatically. Ronald glanced at Sebastian with a smirk.

"So _you're _Bassy, eh?"

Before Grell could jump off the stage and dash into the exasperated doctor's arms, something long and sharp hit him upon the head, causing him to trip and tumble comically off the stage.

"Enough fooling around," a stern voice grumbled that came from a man with neat black hair, also wearing glasses, holding a long cane in his hands. It appeared to be an extendable cane since he pushed a button and the length of it shrunk to a smaller size. "You were already late for rehearsals fifteen minutes ago and you spend the remainder of your time dawdling about."

Grell hurriedly leapt to his feet. "Will! What a coincidence!"

"It isn't a coincidence, fate just so happened to curse me with the job of directing you amateurs." The man tipped his glasses and shot an annoyed glare at Sebastian's direction.

"Good grief. It's you."

"Why, I'm well, thank you. It's a pleasure to see you as well," Sebastian said almost sardonically but with a polite smile. The teenager grew nervous when the man suddenly glanced at her, his sharp brooding eyes piercing her skull with his strict stare.

"Uhh….hi?" she said while smiling nervously.

"And who is this?" the man enquired. Ronald leaned against the wheelchair and put a friendly arm around the teenager.

"She's a newbie," he answered, "Ain't she cute?"

"I hate to be rude but we don't have the time for visitors since we are in the middle of rehearsals. We can't have any more interruptions-"

"Wiiiiiiilliaaaaam~ I'm ready for my act!" Grell shouted as he draped himself with colourful flowers sitting femininely within a…hang on…

_Is that a freaking gondola?! _

The large boat being held by strands of string was raised inch by inch while Grell began chanting.

"This bud of love by summer's ripening breath may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet, darling Bassy!" Grell blew him a kiss and winked. "Love goes by haps; some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps, and I have fallen under yours like a mouse hunting for cheese. Oh! Yes! Please raise me higher!"

"Do forgive us for intruding you," Sebastian replied completely ignoring his idiocy and he looked down at the teenager, slightly confused and disturbed at what she just saw. "We should let them be. There is still so much yet to be seen on this tour."

The girl tilted her head up with an excited smile and nodded eagerly.

"We'll be taking our leave now," Sebastian declared, looking at William as if saying 'There, happy now?'

"Wait, hold on a moment," the teenager said suddenly with a confused expression, "If this used to be the storage room, then where is there going to be room for the actual storage?"

"There'll be a place for 'em," Ronald answered, smiling brightly, "From the size of this place there'd be heaps of storage rooms, probably a hundred!"

"Knox, would you kindly stop getting distracted and rehearse your lines," William groused and glanced at the hanging gondola, "And Grell, get down from there."

"Nice meeting you Ronald!" the teenager called as the wheelchair slowly headed for the exit. Ronald gave her a wave and soon Sebastian spoke.

"Oh yes, I should mention that the string is a bit loose, do watch out."

William frowned at the doctor. "What on earth do you mean-"

There was a shrill cry as one of the strings holding up the gondola gave way and the idiot in red plummeted on the stage, leaving an embarrassing display of his underwear patterned with red and pink hearts. A chorus of laughter emitted within the theatre.

"No!" Grell shrieked, "Turn away! Don't see me like this!"

The teenager curiously turned around and afterwards a wide smirk curved at her lips.

_That's something you don't see every day_, she thought humorously to herself while she was wheeled out the door of the theatre, leaving the mortified bundle of red behind in all his humiliated glory.

* * *

**PP12: I have a lil announcement to make! **

**This goes to all you artsy people out there, but anyone can give it a shot! I was thinking of starting an art competition since I have a devainART account and I see AMAZING fan art on that site (seriously how do people do that?) **

**So remember at the start of the story where I mentioned the OC had little to no description on her appearance? Well the competition is basically you guys sending me drawings or paintings or whatever of Honey Fairfax and what you think she looks like. I shall announce further details once I think of prizes, but for now, first I'd like to hear your opinions of this idea of mine. Just review your opinions or PM me if you like ^^**


End file.
